Evak
Evak is the slash ship between Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen from the Skam fandom. Canon Even transfers into Hartvig in his final year. Isak first spots him in the school cafeteria. Isak's friends discuss hooking up with girls, but Isak is uninterested and instead gazes at Even from across the room. They both later attend the Kosegruppa meeting. Isak makes a swift attempt and plays on his phone in the bathroom. He exits the stalls and meets Even for the first time. Even washes his hands and takes all of the paper towels, to Isak's disbelief. Even notices and retrieves a paper towel from the bin, hands it to Isak, and asks to meet him outside. Isak and Even perch on the park bench and share a smoke. They talk about their mutual dislike of the Kosegruppa. Emma interrupts them and asks Isak if they can pair together. Even tries to save Isak by saying they are already in a pair, but Emma objects and asks to join their group. The three of them sit awkwardly on the bench.Season 3, Episode 1 Afterwards, Isak takes an immediate interest in Even. Isak finds the signup sheet for Kosegruppa and takes a mental note of Even's full name: Even Bech Næsheim. Then, he searches for him on Facebook but finds nothing. But he does find his website on Google with a vlog of Even talking about his movie idea about Captain America and Vladimir Putin falling in love. Later on in the courtyard, Isak stares at Even as he walks across the yard, clearly attracted to him. On Friday, Isak rewatches the video of Even and searches up his favorite director: Baz Luhrmann. He chooses to watch Romeo & Juliet (1996) and cries at the death scene.Season 3, Episode 2 On Friday, Isak gets on a tram to buy a pack of beer for Jonas, though without realizing stands right next to Even. Even greets him and Isak looks up from his phone. They have a short but rather awkward chat about going home. Isak asks Even if he could buy him some beer. He agrees and they enter the shop, however, Even has forgotten his ID and invites Isak to his house to collect it, though he doesn't wait for a reply. They enter Even's apartment and into his room. Isak looks around and notices the guitars and drawings. He compliments Even's drawings and said they were funny. Though not the ID, Even holds up a joint and both of them decide to sit on the windowsill and smoke. They talk about skipping classes and music. Isak says he is an NWA fan and Even asks if he knows Nas. Isak doesn't and Even is surprised and said they'll listen to him later. They talk and laugh more before moving to the kitchen. They make cheese toasties and have a beer together. Even asks Isak what spices to put on the toasties, and they decide to put all the spices. After it is toasted, they both agree that it tastes horrible. Isak decides to show Even his rapping, and Even gives him a beat, they both laugh until they are interrupted by the doorbell. Several people enter and Even introduces Isak to his girlfriend Sonja. Isak looks visibly sad and dejected On Wednesday, Even approaches Isak and his group of friends to return a cap he left at Even's place. Isak is stunned, likely embarrassed, since he lied to the group and chose to stay at Even's place instead of being with friends. Even notices his fear and says he left it in the cafeteria. He leaves and the guys are confused and ask who he is. Isak tells them he 'just some revue nerd from Vilde's group'.Season 3, Episode 3 On Friday, Isak holds a party and Even attends. Even interrupts Isak's passionate make-out with Emma and the Kosegruppa group talk. Emma mentions Eskild and comments that gay people are 'funny'. Even calls her out and comments that it's a bit of a 'superficial generalization'. Isak's interest is piqued, but he stays quiet as Emma and Even argue. They decide to dance and Even and Isak passionately kiss their respective girlfriends. Isak stares at Even as he being kissed and they both make eye-contact for a few moments. After the party has finished, Even stays behind alone with Isak. Even talks about Sonja and tells Isak that she has an aluminum leg. For a while, Isak believes him, until they break into laughter and Even admits he is joking. They stand close to each other for a few seconds. Isak adverts his gaze, but they move towards each other, and nearly kiss until they hear Noora's entering the apartment.Season 3, Episode 3 The day after, on Saturday, Isak texts Even saying thanks for yesterday and asking what his plans were for today. Even texts back saying he already has plans with his girlfriend Sonja and ends the text with 'See you at school'. The next day at school, Isak has trouble opening his locker and Even approaches him. He asks if he's attending the Halloween party. At first, saying no, but Even asks to join him and Isak agrees. He then punches his locker open for him and leaves.Season 3, Episode 4 On Friday night, at the Halloween pre-party, Isak looks bored and uninterested. He, Emma, Sonja and Even are sitting in the living room at the Kollektiv. Sonja discusses her school days with Emma, though the two boys stay quiet and exchange a glance. Isak is dressed as Jesus, and Even as God. Isak finds out that Even is actually a '97 birth and after an awkward silence, Sonja and Emma leave. Even asks what time it is and Isak responds with "21:21". Even responds with surprise and decides to ditch the girls and have some fun.Season 3, Episode 4 Moments Season 3, Episode 1 * Isak stares at Even from around the cafeteria. Even gazes back at him, but Isak averts his gaze. * Even raises his eyebrows and smiles after giving Isak a paper towel. * Even and Isak share a single cigarette while perched on the bench. * Even casually knocks shoulder with Isak when he tells Emma they have paired together. Season 3, Episode 2 * Isak smirks and says "Hey" when Even holds up a joint * They laugh and gaze at each other lots while sitting on the windowsill. Season 3, Episode 3 * Even looks at Isak and calls his shared apartment 'cool'. Fanon Evak is the most popular ship in the Skam fandom with over 4000 fanfictions on Archive of Our Own. It is the central relationship of Season 3, and gained vast praise for its depiction of homosexuality. The ship was ranked as the 24th most popular ship on Tumblr in 2017.Fandometrics Year of Review: 2017 Top Ships Fandom FAN FICTION : :Even/Isak on Fanfiction.Net TUMBLR : TWITTER : WIKIS : on Gallery Notes and references